1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a patient support of the type employed for medical examinations, which can be used in combination with a patient gurney.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The combination of a patient support operable in combination with a patient gurney is disclosed in German PS 42 24 036, the basic elements of which are shown in FIG. 1 herein. The gurney in this known combination has a carriage 1 with a first support plate 2, on which an examination subject lies. The examination subject 3 can thus be moved by means of the carriage 1 to bring the examination subject 3 to an examination room wherein a medical examination, such a computer tomography examination, is to be undertaken. The medical examination apparatus has a patient support which includes a base 4 having a second support plate 5, onto which the examination subject 3 can be transferred. The base 4 is stationary, but the support plate 5 thereof is at least longitudinally displaceable so that the second support plate 5, together with the examination subject 3 thereon, can be introduced into the opening 6 of a medical apparatus such as a computer tomography apparatus. Healthy examination subjects can place themselves on the second support plate 5 prior to an examination, without assistance. A seriously injured examination subject or a bedridden examination subject, however, must be transferred in some manner from the first support plate 2 on the carriage 1 to the second support plate 5 on the base 4. To assist in this transfer, the carriage 1 in the known combination shown in FIG. 1 has a U-shaped frame, and the carriage 1 is positioned relative to the base 4 so that the U-shaped frame embraces the base 4 of the apparatus patient support. Guide means can be provided for this purpose on the U-shaped frame, and possibly on the base 4, so that the carriage 1 is arranged in a position relative to the base 4 so that the first support plate 2 is located above the second support plate 5. The patient transfer can ensue either by lowering the first support plate 2, by means of a lifting mechanism provided on the carriage 1, or the second support plate 5 can be raised by a lifting mechanism arranged in the base 4. When this occurs, the first support plate 2 becomes detached from the carriage 1, so that the first support plate 2 lies on the second support plate 5. Bearings, such as pins engaging into recesses, can be provided for positioning the support plates 2 and 5 relative to each other. After support plate 2 has been accepted onto the support plate 5, the carriage I can be removed, and the examination subject 3 can be introduced for conducting an examination into the opening 6 of he medical apparatus 7 by means of the base 4 displacing the support plate 5, and thus also the support plate 2, along their longitudinal axes.
Bases, such as the base 4, for patient support arrangements in medical systems are known which have a telescoping upper portion, carrying a support plate such as the support plate 5, which is also movable in the longitudinal direction of the support plate 5 relative to the base 4. Such longitudinal displacement of the upper part, however, can ensue in the known arrangement of FIG. 1 only when the carriage 1 of the gurney has been detached from the base 4, after transfer of the first support plate 2 onto the second support plate 5.